


Eventually Right?

by Ill_be_your_Huckleberry (dantereznor)



Series: You cannot be unhappy in a poncho. [6]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantereznor/pseuds/Ill_be_your_Huckleberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So short, so little inspiration in the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eventually Right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bearslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearslayer/gifts).



> Prompt of corset mishaps.

Practice was going beautifully, every movement over the silk drapes used for his show only encouraged Jason to keep going.

Maybe go a little higher.

Try a death drop for once, he was safe here in the studio. He had even done it before without the corset that was wrapped so tightly around his middle. Cinching everything in place so he could get the shows newest performance down tight.

Wrapping himself up higher, silk between his thighs, leg bundled, ankle held in a locked position, and fall…

And… fall…

Opening his eyes Jason stared in utter horror.

Swinging in the air in a room full of jazzy rock metal, he faced the horror of the mirror.

The stays on his corset were tangled in the silk.

No, not tangled.

They were straight up woven and locked into the silk fabric; which left him swinging at a thirty-five degree angle away from the center that was his silk.

“Oh fuck you… bitch.” Groaning he would let his head slump forward.

He would not struggle and risk his own life, eventually his dad would come and rescue him.

Eventually.


End file.
